<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A neko maid? by gotta_dash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257888">A neko maid?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_dash/pseuds/gotta_dash'>gotta_dash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Cat Ears, How Do I Tag, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Smut, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_dash/pseuds/gotta_dash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki has to dress up with cat ears, a cat tail, and a maid uniform, this is smutty, if you do not like this DONT CLICK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A neko maid?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I take requests for just about anything. (Fluff, smut, angst, long works or just oneshots.) I only write anime fanfics so just keep that in mind when making requests.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usagi had stumbled into a unique shop on his way to work that day. It was a newly opened shop and despite its unassuming appearance, it was clear that the store was a sex store. He walked in slowly, observing his surroundings. There were all sorts of kinky items, from leather handcuffs, to simple dildos. There were flesh lights and, a butt plug with a cat’s tail at the end. Curious, he picked it up. There was a headband with cat ears that came along with it. Willing to experiment with Misaki for his BL manga series (Aizawa had been pestering him to spice it up a little) he picked up the set. A simple maid outfit also caught his eye. Taking the smallest size available, he bought both objects.</p><p>When he reached home, he patiently waited for Misaki to finish all his chores before giving him the selection. Had he waited until after their *ahem, activities* Misaki would've been incapable of doing anything. After Misaki finished preparing the food and cleaning the house, Usagi reached his limit. He dragged Misaki into a kiss and forced him away from the kitchen. Pulling away from the hot kiss after much effort, Misaki shouted, "Usagi-san, the food will get cold, please stop, I don't want to do this now!"</p><p>"Oh really? Your body seems to know what it wants though~" Usagi leered as he palmed Misaki's semi-hard crotch. </p><p>"Damn Usagi-san's influence on me" cursed Misaki under his breath. He looked at Usagi's firm expression. Sighing, he peered into the bag. 'Usagi-san! What is this? I'm not wearing this! Guys don't wear this stuff!" </p><p>"Oh Misaki, you'd look so.. adorable though~" Usagi smiled as he nipped at Misaki's earlobe. Realising that Usagi really wanted this, Misaki gave in with a grumble, though Usagi's heartfelt smile made it up. </p><p>Soon, Misaki exited the bathroom, looking absolutely adorable. He had the white, snowy cat ears on, and the maid outfit was so short it showed the curve of Misaki's alluring bubblebutt, which tapered off into milky white thighs. His cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink blush, looking so enticing. However, Misaki was holding the buttplug in his hand. Embarassed, he stuttered, "Usagi-san, I can't put this in on my own." He motioned to the buttplug with the white tail. Smiling, Usagi said, "Well then, I'll just do it for you~". </p><p>He sweeped Misaki off his feet bridal style and carried him up to the bedroom. He threw Misaki onto the bed as delicately as possible. As Misaki lay there, slightly confused, Usagi slid his hand up the dress, and began slowly toying with Misaki's left nipple. Misaki's sweet moans went straight to Usagi's dick. As he began fondling Misaki's cock through his boxers, he felt pre-cum oozing through the fabric. Unable to restrain himself further for foreplay, he ripped the outfit off. He began laying soft kisses on Misaki's neck, all while fondling Misaki's left nipple, which had pebbled. As he harshly sucked a hickey onto the base of Misaki's neck, Misaki moaned out. </p><p>Pausing his assault, Usagi whispered into Misaki's neck, "You're a neko, right? What do you say?" </p><p>Due to a lack of response, Usagi decided to finally pay attention to the right nipple, left unattended. Despite Misaki's muffled moans, he did not let out the sound Usagi expected. Sighing, Usagi went for the kill and grabbed Misaki's clothed cock, upon which Misaki finally let out, "Nyan!". </p><p>"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" chuckled Usagi. Had Misaki been able to, he would've shot the author the most loathing glare possible. As it so happened, Misaki was too overcome with lust and pleasure to show any other expression. </p><p>Usagi slipped Misaki's boxers off. Instead of fondling Misaki's cock like he usually did, he brought his fingers to Misaki's mouth and asked Misaki to cover his fingers with saliva. Though confused, Misaki was too far gone to question anything. As soon as Usagi felt his fingers had been sufficiently drenched, he stuck a single finger into Misaki's ass. Surprised, Misaki yelped. Usagi ignored him and began thrusting his single finger in and out of Misaki. As Usagi put his second finger in, Misaki screamed in pain.</p><p>"Usagi-san, please... go slower..." he begged. Usagi, feeling pity but being unable to stop, decided to fondle Misaki's bare cock, which was already red, swollen, and leaking pre-cum. As Misaki's neglected cock finally got the attention it needed, Misaki let out another smooth, wanton moan. The pleasure from his cock distracted him from the pain of Usagi slowly scissoring open his asshole. Once it had been thoroughly stretched, Usagi slid the buttpug into Misaki's ass. Moaning with pleasure, Misaki flopped down onto the bed, having lost the ability to do anymore. As Usagi maneuvered the buttplug, he eventually hit Misaki's prostate. He hit the spot over and over again, drinking the beautiful moans that fell out of Misaki's mouth, until he could feel Misaki's climax approaching. He whispered into Misaki's ear, "Come for me, neko" and so, Misaki did, all over the sheets</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>